De vuelta a lo básico
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Todos sabemos que la personalidad inquieta de Miguel Ángel puede llegar a ser la causa, sin querer, de algunos problemas; lo bueno es que la mayoría no son serios, pero cuando lo son... la situación puede ser muy grave o peligrosa. Basado en TMNT 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea se me ocurrió hace ya tiempo… desde antes de que Donatelo descubriera que la sangre de Abril era el componente esencial para preparar el retromutágeno; así que tengan eso en cuenta cuando lean. ;D

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::: DE VUELTA A LO BÁSICO :::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Cuántas veces le había advertido Donatelo a su pequeño hermano que no se acercara a su laboratorio por miedo a que provocara un accidente que pudiera afectar su salud o hasta su vida? Eran tantas, que se necesitaba de una secretaria ejecutiva para llevar la cuenta...

Y a pesar de las advertencias de todos, su padre incluido, parecía que Mikey sólo había nacido para dejarse llevar por su insaciable curiosidad. Él, dentro de su inocencia e ingenuidad, creía firmemente que si se le daba la oportunidad, podría ayudarle a su hermano más listo a avanzar con rapidez en su investigación para encontrar una cura para el mutágeno.

Varias veces, en el pasar de las semanas, Donatelo se desvelaba siguiendo una pista que le prometía darle, al fin, una respuesta al problema que tanto dolor le había causado a la chica que le gustaba, Abril.

El joven genio se entusiasmaba pensando que pronto le devolvería a la joven pelirroja el padre que había perdido por culpa de la extraña substancia extraterrestre. Pero siempre se encontraba en un callejón sin salida y eso lo llenaba de frustración... y Mikey siempre se daba cuenta de eso.

Un día en particular en que Miguel Ángel estaba frente al televisor viendo la película de terror de media noche, Donatelo salía de su laboratorio con el cansancio y el fastidio escritos por todo su rostro. Sin siquiera darle las buenas noches a su pequeño hermano, Donatelo se encerró en su habitación para después dejarse caer sobre su cama debido al cansancio.

Todos en la guarida ya estaban dormidos. Ese pensamiento le dio a Mikey una idea. Sin apagar el televisor para que pareciera que aún estaba viéndolo... se escabulló al territorio prohibido, el laboratorio de su hermano.

Una enorme mesa que le servía a Donatelo como un pequeño laboratorio improvisado, estaba repleta de matraces con substancias de lindos colores. Sólo Mikey supo que fue lo que lo indujo a empezar a mezclar un poco de cada uno de los contenedores en un gran vaso de precipitado...

El pequeño Miguel Ángel no descartó el contenido de ninguno de los matraces. La mezcolanza que estaba preparando contenía un chorrito o gotitas de cada uno de los líquidos que no conocía, pero que le parecían de lo más atrayentes. Sólo se detuvo cuando la revoltura comenzó a humear un poco para después cambiar a un color anaranjado muy brillante.

―Vaya... ¡qué lindo color! ¡De seguro que he inventado un nuevo refresco! ¡Debe tener un gran sabor! ― Murmuró Mikey deleitándose con el resultado ― "Lo voy a probar." ― Pensó.

La traviesa tortuga sujetó el vaso de precipitado para darle un buen trago, pero se detuvo de inmediato al sentir que el vidrio del vaso estaba un poco caliente.

― "Guácala, no me gusta el refresco cuando está caliente. ¡Ya sé, voy a vaciar un poco en un vaso y lo voy a meter al refrigerador! Y mañana ya estará bien frío." ― Después de pensarlo, Mikey fue a la cocina por un vaso normal, pero sólo cupo la mitad de lo que preparó.

Después de guardar el vaso en el refrigerador, Mikey se deshizo del resto de la mezcla tirándolo en uno de los túneles del drenaje.

― Listo, así nadie podrá copiar mi fórmula. Mi refresco será la sensación y seré ¡RICO! ― Se rió Mikey mientras regresaba a su casa. Al llegar, apagó la televisión y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, justo después de despertar, escuchaba a su hermano genio gritar ―: ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!

― ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¡Si hasta tiré el vaso en donde preparé mi refresco! ― El más chico se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano de morado.

― ¡MIKEY! ¿Por qué has estado jugando en mi laboratorio? ― Le preguntó muy molesto el joven genio.

― ¿Por qué crees que fui yo? ― Se defendió el menor.

― ¡Porque tú eres el único que no entiende razones ni advertencias, tonto! ¡Además, todos mis matraces están graduados y se nota la falta de líquido! ¡Ahora podrías estar muerto y todo por ser tan irresponsable!

― No te disgustes Donnie... ― Murmuró con voz arrepentida el menor como disculpa al ver que el enojo de Donatelo era por el miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado ―, sólo preparé un refresco, no te preocupes.

Al escuchar la palabra "refresco", la frente del más listo se llenó de un sudor frío...

Donatelo sacudió a Miguel Ángel sujetándolo de los hombros mientras le gritaba medio histérico ―: ¡NO LO BEBISTE, ¿VERDAD?!

― ¡No! ¡No lo hice! ― Contestó el más chico frotándose el cuello, un poco molesto por el ataque de tortícolis que sufrió después de la zarandeada. Donatelo exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

― Estaba caliente y lo metí al refrigerador para enfriarlo ―, añadió Mikey haciendo que los temores de Donatelo volvieran en tropel.

― ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! ― Gritó Donatelo empujando a su hermanito hacia un lado y corriendo como bólido hacia la cocina ― ¡No me lo preguntaste! ― Alcanzó a contestar Mikey.

Donatelo pasó como un rayo por la sala donde estaban sus hermanos restantes. Rafael leía una revista y Leonardo estaba frente al televisor. El joven genio comenzó a buscar dentro del electrodoméstico, pero todos los recipientes es su interior estaban llenos de comida. Los únicos líquidos en el interior eran dos botellas de agua y un envase de leche.

Durante la frenética búsqueda, Miguel Ángel ya estaba al lado de su hermano. - ¿¡Dónde lo pusiste Mikey!? ¡No lo encuentro!

Mikey frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo al interior del refrigerador ― ¡Qué raro! Yo lo vacié en un vaso igualito al que está en el escurreplatos...

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre se congelara en el cuerpo del más listo, alguien había bebido el contenido y había lavado el vaso...

Justo en ese momento entró Rafael a la cocina ― ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos? ¿Por qué corren como desquiciados?

Donatelo, para no asustar a su hermano, le preguntó con tranquilidad ―: Rafa... ¿tú bebiste lo que estaba en ese vaso?

― Al principio si quería... pero como era refresco de naranja, se lo ofrecí a Leo, como es su favo... ― Antes de que Rafael terminara su explicación sus dos hermanos palidecieron, salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala.

Frente al televisor estaba todo lo que el mayor usaba; sus coderas, sus rodilleras, las vendas de sus pies y manos, su cinturón, sus espadas dentro de sus fundas y su bandana... todo tirado en el suelo...

Las tres tortugas estaban paralizadas observando las pertenencias del mayor en el piso cuando de pronto vieron que algo se movía debajo de la bandana de Leonardo.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntó Mikey levantando con cuidado la badana. Justo debajo, una diminuta tortuga trataba de salir de entre la tela. El pequeño Mikey la agarró con cuidado colocándola en la palma de su mano. Rafael y Donatelo se acercaron sin poder creer lo que veían.

― No sabía que Leo se había comprado una mascota ―, dijo Miguel Ángel ganándose un zape por parte de Rafael.

― ¡Claro que no, tonto! ― Le gritó Donatelo tomando con cuidado a la pequeña tortuga de la mano del travieso ―. Es... es Leo... ― dijo por fin el más listo reconociendo de inmediato el color de la piel de su hermano ― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, Mikey?

― ¿Que no voy a hacer una fortuna con mi refresco? ― Segundo zape por parte de Rafael.

― Significa... ¡Que has encontrado la cura al mutágeno! Sólo tú y tu increíble suerte pudieron haber hecho esto... ― Terminó murmurando el joven genio, sin poder creer que en sólo una noche el más joven hubiera dado con el remedio gracias a una tonta casualidad.

― ¿Aún tienes un poco de lo que preparaste, Mikey? ― Ante esa pregunta el más joven se rascó la cabeza en señal de que no quería contestar la pregunta pero al fin terminó diciendo ―: No, tiré el resto en el alcantarillado... no quería que copiaran la fórmula de mi refresco ―. Tercer zape por parte de Rafael.

― ¡Deja de decir esa palabra! ― Gritó Donatelo una vez más comenzando a perder la calma ―. Lo malo es que Leo lavó el vaso después de beberlo... no queda nada para analizar... ― Mencionó el joven genio con un poco de desesperación.

― Moraleja: no seas tan limpio ―, dijo Mikey tratando de hacerse el gracioso, esta vez un gran coscorrón le hizo ver estrellitas ― ¡Deja de golpearme, Rafael! ― Se quejó la pecosa tortuga.

Donatelo le pidió a Rafael que sostuviera a Leo mientras que se llevaba a Miguel Ángel casi arrastrando al laboratorio.

A pesar de que Rafael le atizaba a su hermano menor un buen golpe cada que decía una tontería, se limitaba a ver con una enorme curiosidad al hermano que había vuelto a su forma original.

Ni Donatelo ni Miguel Ángel se habían dado cuenta de que Rafael había permanecido silencioso durante todo el rato que estuvieron gritando. El más rudo se quedó un poco confundido cuando Donatelo le encargó cuidar al diminuto Leo.

Tan pronto como el más listo llegó a su laboratorio casi arrastrando al travieso, Rafael se le quedó viendo al pequeño ser que estaba en la palma de una de sus manos. Por un momento le pareció que él también lo miraba con curiosidad.

Lo pequeño del cuerpo original de Leonardo y su obvia fragilidad, despertaron en el de rojo un sentimiento de ternura tan profundo como nunca lo había sentido. Los pequeños ojos que lo miraban con insistencia, parecían reflejar la admiración.

Con gentileza, Rafael se acercó a los escalones que servían como sillones a la familia y colocó a la pequeña tortuga sobre uno de los cojines. Tan pronto como lo hizo, la pequeña tortuga comenzó a emitir sonidos extraños, como si estuviera protestando por el cambio de lugar.

Rafael, totalmente confundido, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que volvió a tomar al pequeño entre sus manos. En cuanto la tortuguita sintió que lo levantaban, dejó de quejarse.

― Vaya, así que te gusta que te carguen, ¿verdad? ― murmuró el de rojo sonriéndose al descubrir algo que no conocía de su hermano. Los pliegues de la sonrisa de Rafael desaparecieron para dar paso a una expresión de asombro al ver que el pequeño Leo frotaba su carita contra uno de sus dedos como si estuviera agradeciéndole.

Rafael volteó en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba observando y cuando estuvo completamente seguro, tocó la cabecita de la pequeña tortuga con sus labios, dándole un suave beso. Rafael se recostó sobre el escalón y se sorprendió a sí mismo colocando a su hermano sobre uno de sus hombros, tal y como lo hacía con Spike.

El pequeño Leo caminó lentamente por el hombro de Rafael hasta llegar al espacio que se formaba entre la piel del más rudo y su plastrón, justo debajo de su clavícula. Una vez ahí la pequeña tortuga escondió sus extremidades y su cabecita dentro de su caparazón cerrando sus ojos para dormir. Rafael de pronto se sintió inmensamente feliz viendo cómo el pequeño Leo le demostraba que estaba muy cómodo junto a él.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio...

― Por favor Mikey, concéntrate, tienes que recordar el orden en que mezclaste todo... ― Le rogaba Donatelo a su hermanito una vez más, con la voz más tranquila y paciente que tenía.

― Déjame pensar... ― Mikey de verdad se esforzaba por recordar el orden en que había agregado cada líquido al vaso principal, pero no lo lograba y comenzaba a desesperarse.

― ¡No sé! ¡No lo recuerdo! Lo siento Donnie... ― Exclamó Mikey sintiéndose muy culpable. Donatelo abandonó la idea de que su hermanito pudiera recordar todo lo que hizo, así que sólo se acercó al más joven, lo abrazó y le dijo―: No te preocupes Mikey, cuando menos ahora sé cuáles substancias usaste y la cantidad. Me tomará tiempo encontrar el orden correcto, pero me has ayudado a avanzar mucho.

― ¿Por qué no los vacías todos juntos y ya? ― Preguntó Mikey ya más tranquilo.

― A veces las reacciones químicas son muy específicas y exigen un orden preciso para llevarse a cabo Mikey, por eso no puedo vaciarlas en un orden aleatorio. Pero no te preocupes; ahora, lo más importante es regresar a Leo a su estado anterior.

― ¿Te va a tomar mucho tiempo? ― Preguntó el más chico.

― Un día o dos, sólo tengo que calcular la cantidad suficiente para que el cambio sea exacto. La primera vez tuvimos mucha suerte, hermanito. La casualidad lo hizo todo por nosotros. Gracias a nuestros genes individuales, el tiempo y la cantidad de mutágeno a la que estuvimos expuestos, nuestras cualidades y defectos, se acentuaron dando por resultado lo que somos hoy. Sólo espero que Leo pueda recuperar todos sus recuerdos y experiencias... o tendría que empezar desde cero siendo ya un adolescente... ― Esa posibilidad no le agradaba nada a Mikey, si eso sucediera, tendrían que arreglárselas sin un líder por un buen tiempo.

Para alejar a Mikey de los pensamientos tristes, su hermano más listo le dijo ―: Ve a ver cómo está Leo, Mikey, ayuda a Rafa a cuidarlo ― La sonrisa regresó al menor con rapidez.

― ¡Voy a ser el mejor hermano para Leo ahora que volvió a ser tan pequeñito!

Rafael no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su ahora diminuto hermano. Leonardo en ese momento tenía un poco en común con el antiguo Spike, pero el de rojo sabía muy bien que el sentimiento que estaba dentro de su corazón difería bastante del cariño a una mascota. Aunque Leonardo hubiera regresado a su forma primordial, el amor fraternal de Rafa por Leo seguía siendo el mismo.

Por un segundo, Rafael pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo que su hermano permaneciera de esa forma... al menos por un tiempo. Tal vez los demás no se habían dado cuenta, pero con todos los problemas que los Kraang y Destructor provocaban, poco a poco su hermano pasaba más y más tiempo al lado de Splinter para pulir sus habilidades y comenzaba, muy sutilmente, a dejar de hacer algunas de las cosas divertidas que acostumbraba hacer.

Con claridad, Rafael escuchó la potente exclamación de felicidad de Miguel Ángel y con rapidez, tomó a la diminuta tortuga que estaba tranquilamente descansando sobre su pecho y la colocó sobre el cojín más cercano, tomó una revista y fingió que la estaba leyendo.

Tan pronto como la pequeña tortuga sintió el cambio de lugar, comenzó a quejarse nuevamente. Lo primero que Miguel Ángel escuchó al acercarse al lugar donde su hermano de rojo descansaba, fueron los tenues sonidos provenientes de su ahora diminuto hermano mayor.

― Pobre Leo… ¿Qué le hiciste Rafael? ¿Por qué está llorando? ― Preguntó Mikey un poco molesto al notar la bien actuada indiferencia del de rojo a las quejas de la pequeña tortuga.

― ¡Yo no le hice nada, cabeza hueca! Él ya estaba así desde que ustedes se fueron… tal vez tiene hambre ― gritó Rafael para que Mikey no notara su nerviosismo.

Mikey levantó con cuidado a Leo y felizmente se dirigió a la cocina para darle algo de comer a su hermano. A medio camino se detuvo al notar que la diminuta tortuga frotaba su carita contra uno de sus dedos. El corazón sencillo y amoroso de Miguel Ángel dejó escapar un suspiro de ternura; por primera vez, desde el imprevisto evento, se alegraba de lo que había sucedido.

Miguel Ángel colocó a la pequeña tortuga sobre la "mesa" de la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. No se había puesto a pensar que su hermano, en ese estado, no podía razonar como antes y además, el travieso aún no se había dado cuenta de que su ahora pequeño hermano mayor, era muy inquieto; una combinación peligrosa.

El pequeño Leo comenzó a caminar y Mikey no se dio cuenta de ello, enfrascado como se encontraba en vigilar lo que tenía sobre la estufa. Un escaso segundo después de que Leonardo llegara a una de las orillas, el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra unos de los lados de la "mesa" de concreto se escuchó, asustando a Miguel Ángel.

La pecosa tortuga se volvió de inmediato para averiguar qué había sucedido. Al mismo tiempo que Mikey se volvía, su hermano de rojo se levantaba del piso, con Leo en sus manos, lanzándole una mirada furibunda al travieso.

― ¡Leo casi se estrella contra el suelo, grandísimo tonto! ¿¡No lo estabas cuidando!? ― Reclamó el más rudo, colocando al pequeñito que acababa de salvar sobre la mesa ― ¡Si no me hubiera levantado para venir a desayunar, se habría lastimado!

― ¿Estás loco Rafa? ¡Estás hablando de Leo! ¡Él es un gran ninja! ― Replicó Mikey con el aplomo de la tontería recalcado con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡LO ERA! ¡Ahora es una tortuga normal! ― Le gritó Rafael, no pudiendo creer que Mikey no pudiese comprenderlo.

― ¡No es cierto! Puede que sea pequeñito, pero Leo no ha dejado de ser quien es… ― Exclamó Mikey volviendo a recordar los temores que habían nacido en su conciencia después de que su hermano más listo le había mencionado los suyos ― ¡Te voy a demostrar que Leo sigue siendo el mismo! ― Aseguró Mikey abandonando la cocina, yendo rumbo a su habitación. En ese momento el más listo llegaba también a desayunar.

― ¿A dónde fue Mikey? ― Preguntó Donatelo sentándose al lado de su hermano de rojo, después de apagar la estufa que el más joven había dejado encendida.

― Se fue gritando a su cuarto, está convencido de que Leo sigue siendo el de antes… ― Respondió Rafael, mientras miraba a la tortuguita en su mano, comprendiendo los sentimientos del más joven. Parecía que ahora Donatelo atraía toda la atención del pequeño Leo, pues desde que había entrado a la cocina, Leonardo lo observaba atentamente.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lanzar un profundo suspiro debido al desaliento, Donatelo fijó su mirada en su hermano mayor. Le sorprendió que la pequeña tortuga lo estuviese mirando detenidamente como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

― Permíteme sostenerlo, Rafa ―, le pidió el más listo al de rojo quien estaba pensando cómo le iban a explicar a Splinter lo que había sucedido.

― ¿Eh? Ah… si ― Rafael extendió su brazo para que Leonardo quedara al alcance de Donnie. Agarrando con suavidad a Leonardo, Donatelo lo colocó sobre la palma de su mano.

Donatelo parecía un poco preocupado y se enfocó en revisar y medir a Leo.

― ¿Qué sucede Donnie? ― la tortuga de morado cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Rafael le miraba pensar después de sus observaciones y mediciones.

― Parece ser que el retromutágeno que descubrió Mikey no sólo regresó a nuestro hermano a su estado primordial sino que también está… no… no creo que sea posible… ― Donatelo interrumpió su explicación porque de pronto el diminuto cuerpo de Leonardo emitió un brillo muy débil, pero notorio.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ― murmuró Rafael. La mirada de asombro en el rostro de Donnie no auguraba nada bueno.

La pequeña tortuga, sin lugar a dudas, después de la extraña reacción en su cuerpo, se había encogido un poco.

― Esto no está pasando…

― ¡Donatelo! ¿Quieres tenerme en ascuas todo el día? ¡Explícame qué demonios ha pasado!

― Leo… él… está rejuveneciendo.

Aunque aquellas palabras no sonaron tan mal a los oídos de Rafael, el tono en la voz de la tortuga de morado lo sacaba de su error sin siquiera preguntar.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Además del tamaño, Rafael no notaba algún otro cambio significativo.

― ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Cuándo me he equivocado, Rafael?

― Tranquilo Cerebrito ―, espetó Rafael frunciendo el ceño ―, sólo que a mí me parece que sólo encogió un poco.

― ¿Recuerdas cuántos anillos concéntricos tenía Leo en cada una de las placas de su caparazón cuando recién lo encontramos debajo de su bandana?

Donatelo sabía de sobra que ni Rafael ni Miguel Ángel eran muy observadores con cierta clase de detalles, así que le ahorró el tiempo de espera a su gruñón hermano.

― Pues yo sí, tenía quince y hasta hace unos segundos tenía catorce y ahora tiene uno menos, en este momento tiene trece, eso quiere decir que tengo que actuar pronto. Justo en este momento tiene trece años.

― ¿Sólo trece?

― Si, no es una ciencia exacta, pero aproximadamente cada anillo muestra un año de vida, si Leo regresa a ser un huevo… no quiero ni imaginármelo…

― Genial… ― murmuró con sarcasmo el gruñón rodando los ojos al cielo para ocultar un poco su preocupación.

Donatelo volvió a dejar escapar otro suspiro desalentador. Se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre para ocultar un poco el ceño fruncido que tenía en ese instante.

Justo en ese momento el pequeño Leo lo mordió.

― ¡Auch! ― Aunque la mordida no fue fuerte, Donatelo, por instinto, volteó su mano al sentir dolor; su hermano cayó a la superficie de la mesa sobre su caparazón. El pequeño Leo trataba de enderezarse, pero no podía.

― ¡Cuidado genio! ― le recriminó Rafael ayudando a Leo a voltearse para tenerlo otra vez en la palma de su mano.

― ¡Leo me mordió! ― se quejó Donatelo mostrando su dedo a Rafael, señalándole la marca que la boca de la pequeña tortuga había dejado en él.

― ¡Pero si no fue nada, eres un quejumbroso! ― se burló Rafael al ver el dedo de Donatelo. Mientras Rafael se reía, Leonardo lo mordió también. La gruñona tortuga hizo lo mismo que el más listo. Lo bueno era que también en esa segunda ocasión Leonardo estaba cerca de la superficie de la mesa y no se hizo daño.

― ¿¡Qué le pasa!? ― preguntó molesto Rafael, pero no tanto por la mordida sino por la mirada divertida de Donnie quien ahora ayudaba a Leo a ponerse sobre sus patitas.

― Me parece que nuestro hermano aún conserva cierto grado de conciencia… hace un momento me pareció que me observaba con curiosidad, pero lo atribuí a que su instinto primitivo estaba atento a los peligros, estaba equivocado. Cuando estoy muy presionado, Leo siempre muestra su preocupación por mí. Me dice justo las palabras que necesito escuchar para alegrarme o quitarme el peso que tengo encima por un rato para relajarme, pero como ahora no puede hablar, usa lo que tiene a su alcance, como siempre ―. Explicó Donnie con su rostro ahora más tranquilo.

― ¿Debo entender que la mordida que me dio fue porque me burlé de ti? ― preguntó Rafael. Pero en realidad esa pregunta ya tenía su respuesta, era retórica en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque Rafael ya había sido testigo del comportamiento de su hermano con anterioridad, ya también había presentido que Leonardo era el mismo de siempre hasta cierto punto.

Una mirada burlona se mostró a sí misma en la cara del joven científico. Antes de que Rafael pudiera protestar, Miguel Ángel regresaba de su cuarto.

Mikey escondía algo porque tenía sus manos detrás de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa que contagiaba la seguridad en su idea, se acercó a la mesa y antes de que sus hermanos lo interrogaran agarró a su hermano mayor y se dio la vuelta para que los demás no vieran lo que estaba haciendo.

Mirándose uno al otro con resignación, Rafael y Donatelo no interrumpieron la sospechosa actividad de Mikey. Esperaron sólo un par de minutos para después ver a su hermanito voltearse para sonreírles, listo y dispuesto a mostrarles lo que había hecho. El pequeño bromista sostenía suavemente a su hermano mayor con ambas manos, cerca de su pecho, sin que sus hermanos pudieran verlo.

― ¡Ahora verás que nuestro hermano sigue siendo el mismo, Rafa! ― Con una fe ciega y un candor de lo más adorable, Mikey dejó a Leo encima de la mesa una vez más, pero ahora la pequeña tortuga portaba un par de diminutas espadas de plástico en su caparazón, sin duda alguna pertenecían a alguna figura de acción de la colección del travieso.

Mikey observaba con ansia a su hermano mayor, la emoción de lo que creía iba pronto a presenciar se mostraba en todo su rostro. La esperanza se mostraba en toda su gloria en la actitud del más joven. Una vez más Rafael y Donatelo se miraron uno al otro, pero ahora sus miradas reflejaban una profunda tristeza y un poco de impaciencia.

― Mikey… ― Donnie trató de hablar un par de minutos después al ver que Mikey empezaba a mostrarse un poco decepcionado.

― Sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo, Donnie… ― dijo el travieso interrumpiendo a su hermano genio.

― Oye… ― Rafael también quería intervenir, también había adivinado los pensamientos del más chico, sabía de sobra que una tristeza mortal se apoderaría del corazón de su hermanito porque sabía que lo que Mikey esperaba ver, nunca iba a suceder.

Mikey no le hizo caso a Rafael, se concentraba en observar a Leo quien le devolvía la mirada; parecía que el mayor entendía lo que su consentido esperaba de él, pero como le era imposible hacerlo, de cierta forma se estaba disculpando con su hermanito.

Donatelo sintió su corazón partirse al ver que las esperanzas de Mikey se evaporaban sin remedio. Ya no se atrevió a añadir algo más, pero Rafael si habló.

― Hermanito, tienes que entender que Leo… ― La frase no pudo ser terminada porque Mikey al sentir todo el peso de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho le gritó:

― ¡Cállate gruñón, sólo necesita acostumbrarse porque no son sus espadas!

Aquel grito lo único que logró fue romper la correa que sujetaba el mal genio de Rafael; sin pensar en las consecuencias, Rafael también le gritó ―: ¿¡Pues qué esperabas ver Cabeza Hueca!? ¿Creíste que Leo se pondría de pie y comenzaría a mostrar todas sus técnicas especiales con esas armas? ¡Eres más tonto de lo que yo creía!

Justo al comienzo de la diatriba del más rudo, Mikey comenzó a sollozar quedamente primero para gimotear después con toda la culpa aplastando su corazón.

Rafael suspiró con un poco de fastidio, algo de culpa y bastantes ganas de arreglar lo que había ocasionado por su falta de paciencia. El gruñón recorrió la escasa distancia entre él y su hermanito para consolarlo colocando sus manos en los hombros de Mikey con suavidad.

― Mikey, perdóname, pero lo que te dije es cierto, Leo… ya no es lo que solía ser, puede que nos reconozca y pueda comunicarse de formas simples con nosotros, pero entre más pronto entiendas que ya no es el mismo, más pronto podremos recuperarlo, ¿entiendes?

La pecosa tortuga a los pocos segundos después de que su hermano había terminado, levantó su mirada y aunque algunas lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro, se sonrió. Rafael correspondió a la sonrisa del travieso con una igual.

Donatelo levantó a Leo, le quitó las espadas de juguete con cuidado y se las devolvió a Mikey.

― Ten Mikey, guárdalas, parece que a Leo le cuesta un poco de trabajo moverse en cuatro patitas con ellas a cuestas.

― Si, Donnie, parece que si… ― reconoció el más joven.

― ¿Ya estás mejor hermanito?

― ¡Si, Donnie! Ahora que he visto que mi plan A ha fracasado, voy a poner en práctica mi plan B.

Una vez más los dos hermanos se vieron colmados de preocupación pues ya no querían ver sufrir a su hermanito.

Mikey se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus hermanos y les dijo: ― No se preocupen, ya no tiene nada que ver con mi idea de que Leo puede hacer todo lo que hacía antes, ahora es sólo una idea para poder cuidar mejor a nuestro hermano.

De su cinturón Mikey sacó una diminuta bolsa hecha de tela, del tamaño de un monedero pequeño. Al instante, tanto Donatelo como Rafael, la reconocieron.

― ¿Todavía tienes esa cosa? ¡Yo creí que ya la habías tirado hace años! ― exclamó Rafael.

― Ya tenía mucho tiempo de no verla… ― expresó Donatelo con nostalgia al ver el objeto.

― El Maestro me dijo que ya debía desecharla, me la dio para tirarla, pero no pude desprenderme de ella, me dio mucha tristeza que su último destino fuera estar en la basura, así que la conservé sin que nadie se diera cuenta ― Mikey, con cariño, frotó el pequeño monedero de tela en una de sus mejillas.

Aquel pequeño objeto había sido creado por las amorosas manos de Leonardo para sus hermanitos. El hermano mayor, en aquel tiempo en que los más chicos comenzaban a vivir muchas de las creencias que son vitales para la felicidad de los pequeños, les había confeccionado aquel monederito para que el Ratón de los Dientes les dejara el dinero por todos los dientecitos que se les iban cayendo con el tiempo.

Leonardo había escogido un pequeño trozo de tela blanca con la que confeccionó la bolsita para después bordar, con mucha paciencia y durante varios días, debido a lo joven que aún era, cuatro muelitas con sencillos rostros sonrientes; una era roja, otra morada, la tercera naranja y al final una azul.

Ahora el pequeño Mikey le había cosido a la bolsita un listón lo bastante largo como para que Mikey pudiera colgarse el monedero al cuello.

― ¿Tú le agregaste esto, Mikey? ― le preguntó Rafael viendo la enorme diferencia entre la gastada tela y el nuevo aditamento ― no me acuerdo que tuviera este listón.

― Si, de esa forma puedo cuidar mejor a Leo ― aseguró el travieso y antes de que sus hermanos le preguntaran cómo iba a hacerlo, Mikey tomó una vez más a su hermano mayor y con cuidado lo metió dentro, de forma que Leo pudiera asomar su cabecita.

En cuanto Mikey se cercioró que Leo estaba cómodo, se colgó el objeto al cuello y miró con orgullo a sus hermanos por su buena idea y no había errado en lo más mínimo pues parecía que Leo sonreía.

― Así puedo vigilarlo sin temor a que se pueda hacer daño, ¿verdad Rafita?

― Pues creo que no es tan mala idea, sólo colócalo en otro lugar mientras estés cerca de la estufa hermanito, porque el vapor de los alimentos puede quemarlo ― le aconsejó el más listo.

Mikey de inmediato hizo lo que le sugirieron, colocó el nuevo collar-monedero de un gancho que estaba pegado a una de las puertas más alejada de la alacena. Con tanto espacio alrededor el pequeño Leo se divertía de lo lindo pues comenzó mecerse como si estuviera en un columpio.

― ¡Aww! ¡Leo es de lo más adorable! ¡Hasta parece un niño pequeño! ― Mikey, después de ver que Leo se divertía a pesar de estar así, se dispuso a seguir cocinando con tanta alegría que sus hermanos suspiraron aliviados.

En cierto momento, después de escuchar el comentario de Mikey, Donatello decidió ausentarse de la cocina para ir directo a la sala, pero antes de empezar a caminar le lanzó a su hermano de rojo una mirada que le indicaba que lo siguiera.

― Vamos a lavarnos las manos en lo que terminas de preparar el desayuno, Mikey ― le avisó Rafael; como respuesta el más joven sólo asintió.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la sala, Donatelo le susurró a su hermano: ― ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar esto a nuestro padre?

― Pues aunque estoy seguro de que tendremos que enfrentar un gran regaño, creo que la honestidad en este caso es la mejor política, genio. Además estoy casi seguro que el maestro va a notar que Leo no está ― terminó con tono sarcástico Rafael.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé, Rafa! Si el reloj biológico de Leo no estuviese retrocediendo con tanta rapidez, no estaría tan preocupado y apreciaría mejor tus sarcasmos ― le reprochó el genio con un tono agrio, pero en voz baja.

― ¿¡Y si te preocupas mucho Leonardo va a regresar con mayor rapidez a la normalidad, Donatelo!? ¡Recuerda que el intrépido siempre nos está recordando que debemos mantenernos tranquilos en una situación imprevista o grave! ― le gritó Rafael a su hermano en un tono bastante hostil, pero bajo para que Mikey no escuchara su discusión ― ¡Además, permíteme recordarte que todo esto es tu culpa!

― ¿¡Exactamente en qué tiempo, dimensión, universo o mente con poco sentido común tengo YO la culpa, Rafael!? ― protestó de inmediato el ninja de morado con voz llena de indignación.

― ¡Tú eres el culpable porque sabes de sobra que Mikey en cualquier tiempo, dimensión, universo o cualquiera de esas patrañas de las que hablas con esa odiosa presunción de que nadie es TAN listo como tú, que el cabeza hueca nunca escucha las advertencias que le has mencionado docenas de veces! Si de verdad fueras el más listo, tendrías esas substancias peligrosas dentro de tres cajas fuertes una dentro de la otra y con varias combinaciones para que Mikey no pudiera ni olerlas!

― ¡Entonces estoy seguro de que en todos esos lugares todos los Rafaeles son igual de pesados, molestos y sarcásticos como tú! ¡Verdaderos dolores de cabeza!

― ¿Eso quiere decir que me estás dando la razón, idiota? ― Rafael ya había llegado al punto de la discusión donde iba a arrepentirse más tarde de las palabras ofensivas que no se daba cuenta que pronunciaba.

― ¡Nadie en este mundo me puede decir idiota y mucho menos tú, Rafael!

Ambas tortugas hubieran continuado con la discusión a la que los orilló la preocupación si no hubiesen escuchado un grito proveniente de la cocina.

― ¿¡Qué sucedió, Mikey!? ― preguntó el de morado buscando con la mirada a Leonardo. Afortunadamente aún estaba dentro de la bolsita para el Ratón de los Dientes pero ya no se mecía.

― ¡Me le quedé mirando a Leo un segundo porque me divertía al verlo jugar y de pronto su cuerpo brilló, pero me olvidé que estaba rebanando las verduras para el omelette y me corté mi dedo! ― replicó Mikey mostrándole al más listo una pequeña cortada.

Donatelo sólo giró sus ojos hacia el cielo, las niñerías de su hermanito a veces lo llevaban al límite de la paciencia y mucho más en ese momento en el que estaba tan preocupado, al igual que a Rafael, quien se limitó a reírse de Mikey.

― ¡Qué herida tan grande! ¡Se te van a salir las tripas por ahí!

― ¡Donnie! ― se quejó Mikey ― ¡Me prometiste que la siguiente vez que Rafa se burlara de mi le abrirías la cabezota para cambiarle el cerebro por una coliflor!

― ¡Es que tu actitud invita a media humanidad a comportarse como idiotas, menso! ― siguió Rafael bastante molesto por esas palabras.

― ¡Eres de lo peor, Rafael! ¡Sufro un terrible accidente y lo único que se te ocurre es tratarme como basura! ― se quejó Mikey, pero esta vez no lloró sino que frunció el ceño.

― ¡Si te quejas de semejante estupidez entonces no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si de verdad tuvieras que enfrentar algo realmente desafiante! ¡No durarías ni un día! ― se burló Rafael.

― ¡BASTA! ― gritó de pronto Donatelo casi rechinando los dientes de la desesperación ― ¡Cállense de una buena vez! ¡Me exasperan sus estupideces!

― ¡Él fue el que empezó a hacer tonterías por no poner atención! ― siguió Rafael

― ¡Ya te dije que me distraje porque Leo brilló un poco, gruñón! ― le recordó Mikey.

Donatelo estuvo a punto de gritar una vez más pero su sentido del oído registró de pronto unos sonidos leves que sonaban como súplicas. También Rafael y Miguel Ángel se detuvieron para escuchar, al igual que su hermano de morado.

Mikey fue el primero en darse cuenta del origen de aquellos sonidos, era Leo. La diminuta tortuga tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, se notaba que ya tenía un rato tratando de llamar la atención, pero sus débiles intentos no lograban imponer el orden, hasta ese momento.

Sintiéndose muy culpables por haber preocupado tanto a su hermano, todos se concentraron en respirar profundamente para calmarse.

― Perdónanos, Leo, ¿te asustamos con nuestros gritos? Lo sentimos mucho… ― Se disculpó el travieso, acariciando suavemente la cabecita de su hermano con la yema de uno de sus dedos, tratando de calmarlo.

Una vez tranquilos todos gracias a la intervención del mayor, Donatelo le preguntó a Mikey ―: ¿Estás seguro que viste brillar a Leo, Mikey?

― Si, pero fue breve. ¿Es algo importante?

Ni Donatello ni Rafael se atrevieron a decirle la verdad al más joven, así que se sonrieron para no preocuparlo. Ahora el genio de la familia estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que debía apresurarse a calcular la cantidad exacta de mutágeno para regresar a su hermano mayor a la normalidad.

― No Mikey; pero Rafael y yo vamos a visitar a Leatherhead para traer uno de los cilindros de mutágeno que le pedimos que guardara. Tal vez la cantidad de mutágeno que tengo en mi laboratorio podría no ser suficiente, así que para asegurarme, iremos por otro más.

― Pero no tarden porque se enfría su desayuno ― les recordó Mikey sonriéndose. Ambos hermanos salieron prometiendo regresar a la brevedad, después de todo Leatherhead y los demás vivían cerca.

Una vez más Mikey observaba a Leo mecerse en su bolsita. Conmovido, Mikey supo de inmediato que su hermano mayor ya estaba feliz porque sus hermanitos ya no estaban peleando. El más joven comenzó a preparar la mesa.

En medio de la más profunda obscuridad, un par de ojos rojos, casi al nivel del suelo, observaban todos los movimientos de la pecosa tortuga; irónicamente, al entrecerrarse, brillaron con más intensidad, ese brillo inequívocamente se asociaba mentalmente con una gran sed de venganza, el dueño de aquel par de ojos llenos de rencor sabía que el día de ajustar cuentas había llegado por fin.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
